I Don't Fit In OS
by drataque
Summary: Alors que Will Byers traverse une période de doute face à sa sexualité, Robin ayant déjà traversé cela auparavant décide de le prendre sous son aile pour le guider.


Note : Cet OS se place à la fin de la saison trois, mais avec quelques altérations. La bataille du Starcourt Mall est bien arrivé mais cela s'est fini dans de meilleures conditions et après des rénovations le centre commercial a réouvert ses portes. Et pour les besoins de l'histoire El et Mike sont toujours ensemble et le déménagement n'a pas eu lieu.

**Robin POV Septembre 1985 **

Après la grande bataille qui a eu lieu dans le centre commercial en juillet, tout le bâtiment a été rénové. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils arriveraient à tout reconstruire en si peu de temps, mais bon, un gros chèque peut faire des miracles. Steve et moi avons repris le travail à Scoops Ahoy il y a une semaine et je dois dire que les journées sont longues, très longues. Servir des glaces à répétition à des clients ingrats, c'est déjà lassant. Mais depuis la réouverture peu de clients passent nous voir, le fait que l'été soit fini et que tout le monde ai repris les cours n'aide pas les choses. Mais je pense surtout que les habitants n'ont pas encore digéré toutes les informations qui ont été dévoilés et qu'ils ont peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, même si désormais il n'y a plus de danger. En tout cas ça rend le travail encore moins supportable qu'avant. Évidemment, Steve est là pour me divertir, mais quand la fatigue s'installe nous devenons de vrais zombies.

Dans ces moments d'ennuis mortels, je laisse en général mon esprit vagabonder. J'apprécie particulièrement regarder les personnes qui osent encore s'aventurer ici et qui s'affairent dans le centre commercial comme si de rien n'était, j'essaye d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans leurs vies, ou parfois j'écoute leurs conversations, enfin seulement quand c'est pas trop mielleux, j'ai pas envie d'écouter des pleurnicheries à longueur de journée.

La seule table occupée dans la glacerie est celle des jeunes, ces fameux enfants que j'ai appris à connaître après la bataille contre le Mind Flayer. Depuis la réouverture ils sont venus chaque jour après les cours. Il y a autour de la table Mike assis à côté de sa copine Eleven, à sa droite se trouve Max avec Lucas laissant ainsi Dustin et Will un peu plus à l'écart. Mais bien que Dustin ne soit pas accompagné, il est comme toujours très investi dans la conversation du groupe, laissant donc Will seul dans son coin comme souvent. Il a beau essayer d'être toujours souriant quand ses amis lui parlent, je remarque bien qu'à chaque fois que la conversation change, il perd son sourire et il devient comme absent.

Je sais qu'il a vécu de fort traumatismes les dernières années, mais pourtant ça ne semble pas être ça le problème. Et ce n'est pas de la timidité non plus, je l'ai déjà vu sauter dans tous les coins quand ses amis acceptaient de jouer à Donjons et Dragons avec lui. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est la dynamique de groupe qui fait qu'il est toujours à part.

Alors qu'un des couples se met à s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde (beurk) je le vois détourner le regard et fixer un point hors de la glacerie. Puis je l'aperçois soudainement se lever prétextant qu'il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, avant de filer loin du groupe.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Steve qui est accoudé contre le comptoir à moitié assoupit. Je lui donne un coup de torchon afin de capter son attention.

**-Harrington tu peux t'occuper des commandes, je reviens bientôt.**

Il hoche la tête en me faisant son fameux sourire de séducteur qui fait craquer toutes les filles, enfin un bon nombre d'entre elles en tout cas.

**-Ouais vas-y, je me charge de tout, de toute façon c'est pas comme s'il y avait du monde…**

**-J'espère tout retrouver dans le même état quand je reviens****_, _**_je le taquine en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir. _

**-T'as pas de soucis à te faire, les murs seront juste repeint couleur glace au chocolat**_, dit-il en faisant tourner autour de ses doigts sa cuillère à glace._

Je quitte la glacerie et je retrouve Will non loin assis près de la fontaine à eau, il regarde le sol ne remarquant même pas ma présence.

**-Will tout va bien ?** _Je lui demande alors qu'il sursaute en entendant ma voix_. **Tranquille ce n'est que moi, tu as été face à des monstres inimaginables et tu sursaute en me voyant, je dois comprendre quelque chose ?**

Un rire enfantin s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres alors que deux fossettes se creusent sur ses joues. Mission accomplie, c'est définitivement plus agréable de le voir ainsi.

**-Je peux m'asseoir ? Ou c'est interdit aux monstres terrifiants ?**

**-Non, non vas-y,** _répond-il en se grattant la nuque._

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu es à l'écart quand tu es avec tes amis, quelque chose ne va pas avec eux ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a de nouveau des histoires de monstres qui veulent tuer tout le monde ou posséder des corps !**

**-Non rien de tout ça, tout va bien, vraiment.** _Affirme-t-il en se forçant visiblement à sourire._

**-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirais rien à tes amis, ta mère ou même ton frère. Je sais garder un secret, crois-moi les secrets ça me connaît. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, mais parfois, c'est plus simple de se confier à un inconnu. **

Il détourne le regard et je remarque qu'il joue nerveusement avec ses mains.

**-Will ?** _J'essaie de dire du ton le plus apaisant possible._

Il évite toujours mon regard, décidément il est encore plus dur à faire parler que des espions Russes. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je me lève sans dire un mot et commence à faire deux trois pas en direction de la boutique de glace.

**-Je… Robin, attends s'il te plaît.**

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage alors que je me réinstalle à ses côtés.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Je suis pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi… Et je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Upside Down.**

**-Tu sais rien n'est normal, il y a des trucs plus banals que d'autre certes, mais la banalité c'est ennuyant. **

**-Tu ne comprends pas, tous mes amis sont en couple et moi je suis juste… juste une anomalie.**

**-Tu as 14 ans tu as toute ta vie devant toi, et tu ne devrais pas te sentir obliger de faire certaines choses justes parce que tes amis le font tous. Chacun va à son rythme. Et crois-moi il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas de copine, pas maintenant ni plus tard, je n'aime pas les filles,** _lâche-t-il d'une voix faible avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains._ **J'ai un problème n'est-ce pas ?** _Me demande-t-il sa voix à moitié étouffée par ses paumes._

Je comprends parfaitement où il veut en venir, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, après tout je suis aussi passée par là il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Toutes ces pensées où l'on se demande ce qui ne va pas, ce qui cloche en nous. Pourquoi on ne peut pas tout simplement être comme tout le monde. Toutes ces idées toxiques qui ne font que proliférer et qui nous bouffent de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne qu'en réalité il n'y a rien de mal. C'est juste cette foutue société qui préfère éloigner les gens et créer des « normes » pour mieux régner.

**-Et moi je n'aime pas les mecs,** _je déclare sur un ton léger dans l'espoir de le détendre._

Il relève d'un coup la tête et je remarque quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, comme du soulagement.

**-Et il n'y a absolument rien de mal avec ça**, _je continue._ **Je sais que cette période de doute où l'on se cherche encore n'est pas évidente, mais je te jure que ça ira mieux. Tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à te poser des questions ou à ne pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive, je suis certaine que très vite tout ira mieux. Bien sûr je ne peux pas te promettre que tout le monde t'accueillera à bras ouvert ou que tu auras toutes les choses que tu mérites sans te battre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura toujours des personnes là pour toi. **

**-Comment tu l'as su toi ? **

**-Tu sais je l'ai toujours plus au moins su, mais c'est quand j'ai eu ton âge que je l'ai vraiment compris et que j'ai commencé à l'accepter. C'était un peu comme toi à vrai dire, quand toutes mes amies ont commencé à sortir avec des garçons alors que moi j'en avais absolument aucune envie, ça m'a fait beaucoup douter à l'époque. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'est arrivé d'avoir de forts sentiments pour une amie, mais je la considérai juste comme une très bonne amie. Mais par la suite j'ai compris que c'était bien plus que cela, mais je savais très bien que cela n'allait mener à rien avec elle. **

**-Donc c'est normal cette remise en question incessante et cette peur d'être découvert constante comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal tant bien même que je ne fais rien ?**

**-Normal non, ça ne devrait jamais être normal mais malheureusement c'est le cas, en tout cas pour moi ça l'était également.**

**-Est-ce-que tu l'as déjà dit autour de toi ? Ça s'est passé comment ?** Me demande-t-il avec intérêt.

**-Je ne vais pas te mentir ça n'a pas toujours été tout rose. J'avais un groupe d'amies on était très proche et je leur ai dit sans trop hésiter, mais elles l'ont très mal pris. Elles ont commencé à ne plus m'inviter à leur pyjama party, à me mettre à l'écart en général et même à ne plus vouloir que je sois près d'elles dans les vestiaires. Elles ne me croyaient jamais quand je leur disais que je n'étais pas intéressé comme ça par elles, mais elles n'ont jamais voulu me croire. Ça a été très dur à supporter à l'époque, je ne savais pas quoi faire.**

**-Et maintenant tu sais quoi faire ?**

Un rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, depuis j'ai un peu plus de caractère et moins de temps à perdre avec des abrutis.

**-Oui, maintenant je les emmerde et si quelqu'un n'est pas content c'est pareil. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être qui je suis.**

**-J'aimerais bien avoir ta confiance**_, se confit-il._**Et tes parents, ils en ont dit quoi ? Rassure-moi ça s'est mieux passé avec eux ?**

**-Oh oui, tu sais ils m'acceptent comme je suis, pour eux ça n'a jamais posé de problème ou en tout cas ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça n'a pas été évident de leur dire, au fond de moi je me doutais qu'ils allaient l'accepter, mais il y a toujours cette part de peur qui te fait y réfléchir à deux fois. Après il n'y a pas de secret il faut s'entourer de personne aimante qui te supporteront quoiqu'il arrive. **

**-Tu penses que mes amis vont m'accepter comme je suis ? **_Me demande-t-il avec appréhension._

_-_**Honnêtement je serais sur le cul si c'était le contraire, tu sais Steve m'a tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé les dernières années. Et une chose qui m'a marqué c'est le fait que tes amis ont toujours été là pour toi, même quand tout le monde pensait le pire, ils se sont battus et n'ont jamais baissé les bras. Tu penses vraiment qu'après tout ça ils vont t'abandonner juste à cause de ton orientation sexuelle ?**

**-Je ne pense pas, après tout on est ami depuis toujours, mais ça pourrait changer quelque chose entre nous et on ne sait jamais tes amies à toi t'ont bien laissé tomber.**

**-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, et dans le pire des cas je suis là moi ! Et Steve aussi, crois-moi il t'acceptera à bras ouvert. **

**-Attends, il est au courant pour toi ?**

**-Oui, je lui ai dit il y a quelques semaines dans les toilettes du magasin, très glamour n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hoche la tête en rigolant alors que je reprends la parole.

**-Il y a deux ans j'étais raide dingue d'une fille, Tammy Thompson, on avait un cours en commun. Malheureusement elle sortait dans le temps avec Steve.**

Je le vois ouvrir grand les yeux visiblement surpris.

**-Hé oui, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Steve était comment pourrais-je le dire ? Un connard ? Un sac à merde ? Bref, tu vois où je veux en venir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, il ne semblait même pas tenir à elle alors que moi je ne voyais qu'elle. Au final, ils ont rompu et elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi. Mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, au moins maintenant j'ai un ami génial sur qui je peux compter, mais ça évite de lui répéter sinon il va avoir les chevilles qui enflent.**

**-Tout ce que tu me dis me rassure vraiment, même si ce n'est pas forcément des choses joyeuses, ça me donne l'impression d'être moins seul et surtout j'ai l'impression d'être normal. Je sais pas si ça a du sens, mais t'entendre parler de tes expériences me fait vraiment voir qu'il n'y a pas de différences avec les choses que mon frère m'a raconté sur sa vie amoureuse à lui. **

**-Car il n'y a pas de différence en soi, tant que tu suis ce que ton cœur te dit tout ira bien, **_j'affirme en pointant du doigt son torse._**Et si quelqu'un te pose problème, viens me voir et je lui réglerai son compte. On dirait pas, mais j'ai de la force, **_je dis en contractant mon biceps._**Mais plus sérieusement, s'il y a quoique ce soit vient me voir et on verra ensemble quoi faire. **

Il hoche la tête vigoureusement un sourire ornant son visage, ça me rassure de le voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas une étape évidente à franchir, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a personne autour de nous qui comprend réellement ce qu'on vit. Je sais qu'à son âge j'aurais aimé connaître quelqu'un qui est déjà passé par là. Mais si je peux être cette personne pour lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**-Aller viens, on va retrouver les autres, ta glace est sûrement fondue depuis le temps.**

Je m'apprête à me lever quand je sens sa paume se serrer autour de mon avant-bras.

**-Attends, tu ne vas rien leur dire hein ? Tu me le promets ?**

**-Bien sûr que non. C'est à toi de le faire et c'est à toi de choisir quand et à qui tu souhaites le confier. Peu importe si c'est aujourd'hui, dans deux semaines ou dans deux ans. C'est quand tu te sens prêt et confortable. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur d'avoir attendu, il faut penser à ton bien-être en premier. Et crois-moi avec le temps ça devient de plus en plus simple, car faire son coming-out c'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait une fois et c'est fini. C'est un truc qu'on doit faire continuellement, même si c'est chiant et stressant parfois. **

Il soupire de soulagement avant de me remercier, et c'est finalement lui qui se lève en premier pour retourner à la boutique de glace. Je me dirige directement vers le comptoir tout en gardant un œil ancré sur le garçon.

**-Will, Dustin a mangé ta glace ! **_S'exclame Mike en pointant son ami du doigt._

**-Mais elle était en train de fondre, ce serait du gâchis, **_se défend Dustin._**En plus elle était au caramel, c'est ma favorite.**

Je le vois rire avec ses amis fasse aux explications peu convaincantes du bouclé.

**-C'était quoi le problème ****_?_**_Me demande Steve très sérieusement._

**-C'est un secret, mais je m'en charge tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.**

**-Je vois, je vois, en fait tu veux juste me piquer ma place en tant que maman du groupe ? **_Déclare-t-il d'un ton outré en croisant ses bras contre son torse._

**-Nan, je te laisse ce titre sans problème. En plus soyons honnête je suis plutôt la tante cool à qui on peut se confier.**

**\- Hé, mais je suis cool aussi je te signale !**

**-Dans tes rêves Harrington,** _je lui réponds d'un ton détaché._

**Octobre 1985**

Halloween est dans quelques jours et le centre commercial semble à nouveau se remplir, on va pas se mentir les fêtes ça fait toujours venir du monde. Et bien que les glaces ne soient pas ce que préfèrent les clients en octobre on a tout de même beaucoup d'amateurs de nos glace saveur fraise sanglante ou encore celle à la citrouille. Mais en général Scoops Ahoy reste tout de même vide la plupart du temps.

Alors que je fais un peu de ménage dans la boutique, Will nous rejoint en courant un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

**-Salut bonhomme, tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi pour être si pressé ? **_Lui demande Steve_**. Quoique vu ton sourire ce serait plutôt des prix cassés dans ta boutique favorite. **

**-Salut, est-ce-que je peux te parler en privé ? **_Me demande Will tout excité._

**-Ouais bien sûr, on a qu'à aller dans l'arrière-boutique personne ne va nous déranger là-bas, enfin sauf… **_Je dis en lançant un regard à Steve._

**-Très bien, j'ai compris le message**_, se plaint le brun_**. Je vais rester là à travailler alors que vous discutez sans moi, **_continue-t-il en accentuant les mots « travailler » et « sans moi »._

**-Tu t'en remettras,** _je lui réponds avec un grand sourire hypocrite._

Je passe la porte de l'arrière-boutique suivi de Will, puis je l'observe de bas en haut, il n'a pas l'air blessé ni triste, il a l'air très heureux à vrai dire.

**-Tout va bien ? Il t'est arrivé quelque ch…**

Il me coupe la parole en voyant où je veux en venir.

**-Robin, je… je l'ai enfin dit ! Après les cours, on est tous allés chez Mike et j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. J'étais très stressé et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je l'ai dit directement sans trop réfléchir de peur de changer d'avis. Et tu avais raison, ils l'ont très bien pris, ils n'ont même pas essayé de m'en dissuader ou de me dire des âneries qu'on entend souvent comme « tu n'as juste pas trouvé la bonne » ou « c'est qu'une phase ». Ils ont juste dit que ça ne change absolument rien pour eux et qu'ils sont heureux tant que je suis heureux. D'ailleurs El pensait que j'allais leur présenter quelqu'un car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je leur disais juste que j'aime les garçons, elle qui n'a pas été influencée par la société ne voyait pas en quoi c'est différent. Alors les autres ont essayés de lui expliquer la situation et elle a fini par me faire un câlin qui s'est transformé en gros câlin collectif. Tu arrives à y croire ? J'ai les meilleurs amis au monde,** _me raconte-il d'une traite des larmes de joie coulant doucement sur ses joues._

J'ai beau essayer de rester impassible mais sa petite histoire m'émeut vraiment, si seulement ça pouvait toujours se passer ainsi, le monde serait un lieu meilleur.

**-Je suis vraiment fière de toi et je suis vraiment heureuse que tout se soit bien passé. Ça doit vraiment t'enlever un poids des épaules, maintenant tu peux être toi-même sans avoir à cacher une partie de toi. **

**-Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as donné confiance et tu m'as rassuré quand je doutais le plus, ce que tu as fait compte beaucoup pour moi, je ne l'oublierai pas.**

Il va réussir à me faire pleurer ce petit s'il continue. Je décide de m'approcher de lui et je le prends dans mes bras.

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot, tu devrais être fier de toi. En tout cas moi je le suis.**

Je sens ses bras me serrer encore un peu plus fort quand je dis ces derniers mots et une larme coule malgré moi sur ma joue. Je me redresse et recule de quelques pas, un large sourire étirant mes traits.

**-Maintenant faut que je sois ta cupidon pour te trouver un copain adorable.**

**-Seulement, si moi je t'aide à trouver une petite-amie,** _répond-il en pouffant._

**-C'est un deal, aller pour fêter ça, je t'offre une glace. Reste-là, comme ça on mange dans notre petit coin VIP,** _je lui propose en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

**-Une offre pareille ça ne se refuse pas.**

_Et c'est ainsi qu'une forte amitié s'est créée entre Robin et Will, une amitié qui n'a fait que grandir par la suite._

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Bonne journée


End file.
